With the Tide
by feari teiru
Summary: times are changing. the tide is turning.
1. Chapter 1

_**Time and tide wait for no man -** Geoffrey Chaucer_

**With the Tide**

**summary; **_times are changing. the tide is turning. _

**1; **change

Not a soul believes him, but there was a time where Captain Gajeel Redfox was afraid of the sea. There was a time where he would want to wretch due to the smell of the salty sea water constantly lingering in the air. There was a time where the vicious sea breeze that whipped angrily at him made him want to cower and hide. There was a time where the deafening roar of waves slapping against the hull of a ship made him wince.

Nowadays, the stench of the salty sea water felt like an odd, almost comforting sort of fragrance, the vicious sea breeze only served to keep him cool, and the deafening roar of the waves sounded like music to his ears. Gone was the scraggly child that whimpered at the sight of sea water and in his place stood one of the most feared men to sail the wretched seas. Men visibly cowered underneath his gaze. His men often joked that he didn't need to wear his sword, just his glare was enough to send an enemy whimpering away with their tails between their legs. And he agreed with them.

Maybe _that _was the reason for this. He'd believed his own hype and had let his guard down. Someone had seen the opening and seized it, and he couldn't really blame them. If he had seen one of his enemies sauntering half drunk through an obviously unfamiliar town in the dead of night, he wouldn't have hesitated to pierce their skin with his blade. In all honesty, he was fairly surprised he was still alive.

He was in the bilge, that much was for certain. It was dark and musty and he knew he wasn't imagining the sound of small feet scurrying across the damp floor. His hands had been roughly yanked backwards and tied together with a coarse wire that threatened to ebb into his skin around his wrists if he dared try and pull himself free of his restraints.

He groaned loudly as the ship jutted forwards suddenly, causing him to jerk forwards and then slam backwards into the wall behind him. His body _ached_. Though his captors had left him alive, they hadn't done it with kindness. As far as he could tell, nothing had been broken, but that was about where the good news ended. He could taste blood and knew there were a few teeth loose, one of his eyes was swollen shut, he could _feel _blood slowly dripping down an open gash on his back, and his head wouldn't stop throbbing. He put _that _one down to being roughly clubbed around the head several times in quick succession. His only consolation was that even in his half drunk state, he managed to land a few punches on the fools who had kidnapped him.

_Kidnapped_.

He groaned again as the gravity of the situation he found him in seemed to sink in. He, Captain Gajeel Redfox of the feared _and _fearsome Kurogane Pirate had been _kidnapped. _His crew would never let him live it down.

It had all happened so quickly, not even he was sure how exactly it had happened. They had docked their ship, the mighty _Teiru_, in the famous port town of Hargeon. Hargeon was _the _number one port town to purchase stock and supplies. Most of the inhabitants were just as shady as the pirates that frequented their town, ensuring dirt cheap prices...and violence and alcohol. Lots of alcohol. To no surprise to anyone, his crew had somehow managed to find the noisiest and rowdiest tavern in the town. He hadn't really minded at the time. His crew were good men and women whose loyalty never wavered. He'd taken them to the depths of hell and back and yet they still followed him obediently. He figured they deserved a treat of sorts. And _that _was why Gajeel found himself stumbling through the town during the dead of night, drunkenly trying to locate his ship. Somewhere along the line, this had resulted in him being violently bashed across the head as he sloped through the town, dragged into a bush, gagged and tied up. And then bashed across the head once again for good measure.

"_Fucking hell," _he spat, he'd never heard of something so embarrassing. How could _he_, a man whose name sent shivers of fear into the hearts of anyone who dared to cross the sea get kidnapped in such a pathetic way.

If there had been a ferocious battle that resulted in his kidnapping, he wouldn't have felt so bitter about it. At least then he could proudly say he kicked ass and took a few assholes down with him. The only thing he could say in this situation was that he landed a few punches and _maybe _gave one of his captors a nosebleed.

"_Fucking pathetic_," he growled deciding that if he made it out alive, he would have to tweak the story a little. He didn't need his crew mocking him. He frowned a little and slumped against the wall as his thoughts drifted to his crew. He had no doubt they were still nursing hangovers in whatever godforsaken gutter or wench's bed they found themselves in. What would they do when they eventually realised he was missing? He wasn't worried. He'd assembled some of the finest men and women to ever voyage on the seas, he knew they would come for him. He just wondered what condition they would find him in.

The fact he had been left alive left a sour taste in his mouth. Pirates were ruthless. If you crossed someone you faced the consequences. That was just how they did things. There were very few reasons to keep an enemy alive, and none of them were very good. Sighing, he leant against the wall, wincing as his bare skin touched the moist wood, he knew he had made a fair few enemies since he had started sailing the seas, but so far no one had ever been brave - or foolish - enough to try _kidnapping _him. Hell, only a very select group of people had even attempted to take his life before. And one had been an accident.

He snapped forwards suddenly, eyes narrowed dangerously as the door to the bilge was flung open. He winced as he heard the sound of vermin scurrying away from the light as his captor began making his way down the old stairs. Despite his slight apprehension, he found himself leaning forwards almost eagerly into the murky darkness to see who was descending slowly down the staircase. He was going to kill them, that much was for sure. He wasn't sure how, or when, exactly, but he was going to do it. Still, he couldn't help but feel intrigued to find out just who it was who'd succeeded in doing what others had been plotting and failing for years.

"Captain Gajeel Redfox."

He frowned as his captor stepped down from the last step and walked slowly towards him, their dark figure becoming clearer with each and every step. Once his captor was standing directly in front of him, pinning him with a sombre smirk he blinked repeatedly, sure he was seeing things. He'd been expecting to find himself face to face with one of the many enemies he'd accrued over the last few years. Perhaps Captain Jose of the Phantom Crew - that bastard still held a grudge against him. Maybe Captain Ivan of the Raven Pirates - another man who would pay good money for Gajeel's head. Even the fearsome Captain Hades of the Grimoire Heart Pirates had reason to want Gajeel dead. Hell, he'd even have settled with finding himself sitting in front of the many nameless pirates he'd wronged whilst on his journeys.

But not _her. _Never her.

His voice came out almost like a croak as he uttered her name in disbelief, "_Levy_?"

She stepped forwards a little and crouched down in front of him, "_Captain_ Levy," she corrected loudly as she tipped her large black hat that dwarfed her face backwards, so she could see her smug grin, "_so _nice to see you," she drawled.

For the first time, he wished that his glare really _was _enough to send someone whimpering away with their tail between their legs, "what the _hell _do you think you're doing?" he snarled.

Her smug grin faltered ever so slightly, "excuse me?"

"Stop messing around like this. Go _home_," he practically spat the words at her, barely able to contain his anger at seeing her there.

The smug grin dropped completely from her face and was replaced in an icy glare he had never seen before, "_excuse me_?" she hissed, the words dripping from her lips like venom. Had he not been so angry him, he probably would have recoiled at the intensity of her tone.

"You heard me," he hissed back, not dropping his gaze. He glared fiercely at her, wishing he wasn't tied up so he could stand up and knock some god damn sense into the petite woman in front of him. He hadn't seen her in years, and hadn't planned on breaking that streak. Still glaring at him, she slowly pushed herself up so she towered over him.

"Ten years," she said coldly as if she had read his mind, "I haven't seen you in _ten years_, and this is how you treat me?"

Considering she was apparently responsible for knocking him unconscious, kidnapping him, and then throwing him in the bilge, her statement was laughable. Unfortunately, he didn't feel like laughing. _Ten years. _Had it really been that long? With suspicious eyes, he surveyed her carefully and decided she was right. Though still as short as ever, it was clear to anyone that a significant amount of time had passed since they last saw each other. When he had last seen her, she was still nothing but a child, barely reaching his waist, sporting long hair pulled into two messy ponytails and more missing teeth than he thought was normal.

"I left for reason," he spat bluntly.

"To follow your fathers stupid legacy," she grumbled, "believe me, I know."

They had grown up in the same town. He was six years her senior and had known her since she was three years old and barely able to walk a few metres before dropping to the floor. He hadn't spared her a thought in years. Remembering the life he had left behind to follow in his fathers footsteps proved painful.

"What are you doing out here Levy?" he asked, sighing slightly, "you're going to get yourself killed playing dress up, I-" his eyes widened as she stepped forwards quickly, drawing her thin sword as she went. She was fast. Faster than he remembered.

"I'm not playing _Captain_," she said in the same cold, detached tone as before. She pressed the tip of her sword gently against his adams apple, "my life doesn't revolve around you anymore."

He snorted, barely phased by the sword, "put your toy down and go back home."

Her eyes flashed suddenly with an emotion he couldn't quite place, but before he could think twice it was gone and was replaced with her cold glare, "don't test me _Captain_."

He stared up at her. She was a hell of a lot different to the crying ten year old he'd left behind all those years ago. She had cut her once long hair into a jagged bob, her eyes lacked the warmth they'd once held towards him, and her smile no longer made him want to reluctantly smile back. She had changed. And not for the better.

"So what?" he asked gruffly, "what is this? You kidnap me and drag me back to that godforsaken rock?"

It was her turn to snort now, "didn't you hear me, _Captain_? My life doesn't revolve around you anymore. I could care less if you live or die. This was just a coincidence, don't look into it too much."

"So what is this?"

"You, _dear friend_," she drawled sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she pulled her sword back and sheathed it, "have a large bounty on your head. 5 billion jewels to be precise."

"And you're going to turn me in?" he shook his head in disbelief.

She shrugged, "I need the money."

"So you'll betray an old friend?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" she crouched down and looked him in the eye, "_I'd _never betray a friend," she said pointedly, "but you..._Captain Gajeel Redfox, _you are no friend of mine."

He swallowed thickly as she pushed herself up and briskly made her way towards the staircase. There was no semblance of kindness in her eyes.

"Goodbye Gajeel," she muttered quietly as she pulled open the door to the bilge and slammed it tightly shut behind her, submerging him in darkness once again.

.

.

.

Her chest heaved as she fought to control her breathing as she leant against the bilge door, her eyes squeezed shut. That was harder than she imagined it would be.

"You alright, Captain?"

She snapped open her eyes, wincing as she suddenly found herself assaulted by the suns rays. Frowning a little she turned to find her two man crew staring up anxiously at her, "I'm fine," she assured them, giving them what she hoped was a bright smile, "and I told you, when we're alone, it's just Levy."

They both smile and she sighed in relief, they were so easy to fool. She waved her hands wildly towards them, "now go, _go. _Jet, man the helm. Droy, you're on the cordage. I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Aye, Captain!" they both chirped before rushing off to complete their orders. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the run. Her crew may have been small, but she knew she'd never find a more loyal pair of souls. The soul in the bilge was a lost cause after all.

Her smile dropped from her face as her thoughts drifted to her captive.

_Gajeel Redfox._

Just his name still sent her heart pounding. A large sigh fell from her lips as she leant against the bilge door again. In all honesty, she was still reeling from the previous nights events. What was supposed to be short stop in Hargeon to sell some goods and attempt _not _to get ripped off by the shady merchants ended in her coming face to face with the one man she never thought she'd see again.

Not that he noticed her. He and his crew had entered the tavern and within minutes the already loud tavern reached deafening levels of noise. She had been frozen in shock when he entered. He looked exactly the same and entirely different at the same time. He sat at a table downing glass after glass, laughing and shouting with his crew members. He looked happy. Happier than he'd ever been back on Teiru.

_That_ had been painful, watching him laugh and joke with ease with a group of strangers when his smiles had been so rare ten years ago.

Deciding to kidnap Gajeel had been an easy decision. They desperately needed the money and the bounty on Gajeel's head was no secret to anyone. Seeing him laughing and joking with his crew had just sealed the deal.

For a man half drunk in an unfamiliar town so late at night, he put up a pretty good fight. She reminded herself to check on Droy's nose whenever she got the chance. He told her it was fine, but she couldn't help but wonder if it looked a little crooked. Despite the effort it took to get Gajeel tied up in her bilge, that wasn't even the hard part.

She had been physically shaking as she descended the staircase into the bilge. Here was the man who had dominated her dreams and nightmares since she was ten. Here was the man responsible for her tears. Here was the man responsible for the destruction of everything she loved. And yet here was her former best friend. Here was the boy who protected her from bullies. Here was the teen who reluctantly taught her to swim. Here was the teen who gave her, her most prized possession.

She whimpered just thinking about it. She'd never felt so conflicted in her life.

Jet and Droy had offered to go down instead for her, but in the end she had declined. This was something she needed to do.

_You need to give your former best friend up to the authorities, where he'll most likely be hanged?_

She winced and shook her head.

"It's for the greater good," she whispered to herself as she pushed herself away from the door and made her way to helm, "it's for the greater good."

She just wished she could believe that.

.

.

.

_**A/N: **_Hello! So if you follow me on tumblr, you're probably very aware that I've been planning this AU for a long while - ever since I got a short fic request on it, and I just kind of ran with it. This chapter is a kind of reworked + extended version of that fic.

The cover art is done by the wonderful Grace (tumblr user: blanania) she's seriously wonderful and amazing truly.

Shoutout to tumblr user: silverinklett for the name for this fic because _wowwww _I was lost as to what to call it, but this is a perfect name thank you lovely!

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed please review :)

.

.

.

**Definitions:**

_bilge_

(1) The lowest part inside the ship, within the hull itself which is the first place to show signs of leakage. The bilge is often dank and musty, and considered the most filthy, dead space of a ship. (2) Nonsense, or foolish talk.

_cordage_

The ropes on a ship used to control its sails.


	2. Chapter 2

**With the Tide**

**summary; **_times are changing. the tide is turning_

**2; **betrayal

She dreamed of a tiny island that night. A tiny island she called home. She dreamed of seemingly never ending fields of blue grass, she dreamed of unusually large seagulls cawing loudly in the early hours of the morning. She dreamed of freshly baked pie and the tantalising scent that would waft over the island twice a week. She dreamed of her friends and family. They were smiling at her, waiting on the soft beach with open arms, waiting for her to return home.

She awoke with a start, sweaty causing her nightshirt to cling to her body and her hair to stick awkwardly to her face. For a few startling seconds, she wondered where she was. Gone was her small, homely bedroom back on the island and now she found herself in a strange, unwelcoming room. The crashing of waves against the hull of her ship soon woke her up.

Her sigh seemed to mix in with the howling of the wind as she leaned back into her uncomfortable bed. This had been the worse night since they'd departed from Hargeon with their little..._captive_. Her lips pursed as she allowed her thoughts to drift to the man sat several floors below her. She didn't doubt for a second that the reason for her dream and uncomfortable nights sleep was because of him. She was even tempted to blame the foul weather on him.

They'd left Hargeon four nights ago, and apart from their disastrous reintroduction on their first evening, tonight had been the first night she'd gone back down. It had taken her longer than she'd expected for her to drum up enough courage to face him again. It had been tougher than she'd imagined as well.

She could barely remember what he'd said to antagonise her, all she remembered was throwing his scraps of food to the ground just out of his reach and storming out of the bilge, seeing red as she went. He'd done it on purpose, she knew. That was the type of person he was. He'd always been that way. She sighed again as she recalled the many times he would tease her just to get a rise out of her.

The waves slapped against the hull of her ship, drowning out her pained groan as she forced herself out of her bed.

Jet and Droy were constantly asking her what her feelings towards their captive were and she continuously told them the truth, "_I hate him_". And she did. He'd been the cause for the destruction of her idyllic life, and after destroying it he had left her alone to try and piece it back together. She hated him. But…

She sighed as she slid out of bed, grabbing her pants from the chair close by and tugging them upwards quickly. She fumbled around in the darkness clumsily until she found her boots and rammed her feet into them. For a few brief seconds she considered lighting a candle, but quickly decided against it. They had few candles left, and she knew the tiny flame would last a mere second against the furious wind and rain outside. She attached her sword to it's belt around her waist, grabbed her hat, and flung her bedroom door open, bracing herself as the wind forced her two steps backwards almost immediately.

"Jet? Droy?" she called out above the roar of the wind. She could see a solitary figure huddled underneath the small shelter below the mast, keeping an eye on the sails and the treacherous sea ahead of them. She peered into the darkness until Droy's silhouette became clearer. Satisfied that he hadn't fallen asleep whilst watching the sails, she waved to him – unsure if he could even see the gesture – and turned towards the bilge door.

Her heartbeat seemed to quicken as she fished around her waist for the bilge key and rammed the rusty thing into the lock. It was stiff and required a swift shove for her to pry the door open.

An ominous feeling seemed to creep up on her as she stepped across the threshold and slowly began making her way down the waterlogged steps. Every other step seemed to creak loudly under her weight, and more than thrice she saw large rats scurrying further into the shadows as she approached. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she moved forwards, squinting her eyes as she searched out for her prisoner.

He was exactly where she'd left him. He sat hunched against a particularly damp wall, his hands tied roughly behind his back with the coarsest rope they had on the ship. The sight was a sorry one, and a pang of pity shot through her as she crept closer. His hair was a matted mess, his shirt crumpled and filthy – soaked in sweat and spilled food – and a family of rats had appeared to take up residence in a corner nearby him.

He glared at her as she approached, and it took all of her self control not to turn around and run away with her tail between her legs. His glare was just as fearsome as the rumours said. Still, she mustered up all the courage she could find and fixed her own glare onto her face, hoping it would do some good.

He smirked.

"What?" he drawled, sounding as if her presence were nothing but a mild amusement to him. She felt her lips purse as she crouched down just a few inches away from him.

"We're going to arrive in Crocus today."

His reaction was almost imperceptible. If she had been anyone else, she knew she wouldn't have noticed. His eyes widened every so slightly and his nostrils flared. She knew if she had been able to see him hands, she would have seen his hands clench into large fists.

Knowing he wouldn't respond to her statement, she ploughed on, "you know why?"

He said nothing, except continue to glare at her.

"Crocus is the home of the largest Navy base in these waters" she said, knowing her knew the answer without her help, "I'm turning you in."

He snorted in derision, "never imagined you'd become a bilge rat."

She glanced pointedly at his surroundings, "what a coincidence," she murmured, matching his degrading smirk with one of her own.

"So what is this?" he spat, eyes narrowing, "you know what they'll do to me in Crocus?"

She swallowed and lifted her chin slightly, "they'll arrest you for your crimes."

"And give you your reward? What is it now? I've stopped paying attention to those posters."

"Five billion jewels," her lips quivered as she uttered the bounty that was on her former friends head. There were very few people who had such a high bounty as he. The rare people with bounty's higher than him had done unspeakable evils and she didn't like to wonder what atrocities Gajeel had committed to deserve such a number.

"You know who the Commander of the Crocus base is?" he asked almost innocently.

She shook her head, "who?"

"Commander Jiemma" Gajeel's lips thinned into a thin line, "Commander _"No Mercy For Pirates_" Jiemma," he added, "he'll hang me."

Levy froze. She'd heard of Jiemma and his particularly firm hand when it came to pirates. He had the highest conviction rate of pirates for leagues.

"I'm sure he won't," she said stiffly, "you'll be put on trial and arrested and spend the rest of your days in a cell."

"Still so naïve," Gajeel laughed softly, "the world's a lot harsher than you think Levy."

"_Captain _Levy," she hissed, stiffening slightly at the informal use of her name, "we _aren't _friends."

"Doesn't matter if you chuck a Captain in front of your name or not," he growled, "you're still a naïve kid playing dress up. You think Jiemma's going to let you waltz into his base while you're flying that sorry excuse for a flag?"

Levy flushed lightly, but hoped the darkness of the bilge would hide it from his eyes, Jet and Droy had worked very hard on their flag. It wasn't as ominous as some of the other flags that flew proudly on other ships in area and was certainly much less well known. They were the Shadowgear pirates and she was quite fond of their flag.

"Jiemma doesn't bargain. Just because you hand me in, doesn't mean he'll let you and your..._crew_," he sneered, "he won't let you go easily. You'll be joining me in the gibbit sooner than you think."

She inhaled deeply as she pushed herself upright, "I'm a pirate by name only," she scowled, "I haven't committed the crimes you have. Everything _I've _done has been from necessity."

"Like kidnapping me?"

She sniffed, "precisely."

"Let me tell you something _Captain_," Gajeel almost snarled, "that doesn't mean _shit _to a man like Jiemma."

.

.

.

She awoke to grey skies and the sight of Crocus inching ever closer on the horizon.

"Smells funny," she murmured as she stepped onto the deck to find Jet and Droy peering curiously over the edge. She yawned as she moved the join them. After returning from the bilge, in possibly a worse mood than before, the little sleep she did manage to get had been riddled with nightmares and images of Gajeel's sneering face.

Her conscience was driving her insane.

"We're only a few leagues away. The streets of Crocus are lined with flowers," Droy said excitedly, "it's a _breathtaking _city. I've always wanted to visit this is a g-" he stopped abruptly as Jet not so subtly jabbed him in the elbow.

"We're not here to sight see," Jet sighed, "we're dropping _him _off and leaving. Right Captain?"

"It's Levy," she muttered absentmindedly, barely paying attention to her small crews conversation, she was too busy recalling Gajeel's words from the night before.

"_Commander "No Mercy For Pirates" Jiemma. He'll hang me." _

She had never considered that her actions could possibly lead to Gajeel's death. _I truly am naïve_, she thought glumly to herself as she watched the impressive city begin to form properly before them. Even from their spots leagues away, she could see the blurry shapes of bundles of flowers pretty much everywhere. Droy was right, it _was _a beautiful city.

"How bad is this Commander Jiemma?" Levy asked suddenly, not particularly noticing that she had interrupted their argument about whether or not they had time to go sightseeing whilst in Crocus.

"I've heard rumours," Jet admitted, "he's not a kind man."

She hummed, still watching the city grow larger and larger as they sped forwards, "will he kill him?"

Jet and Droy exchanged a look.

"Will he kill him?" she asked again.

"You said you could do this," Droy mumbled, "_no matter the consequences_, remember that?"

"I remember what I said," she huffed, recalling the moment they had decided to embark on their journey, "I just...I didn't expect to meet him."

Jet and Droy exchanged another look.

Their sudden and dire need to get money had taken them places none of them had expected to see and allowed them to meet people they had never anticipated meeting, none more so than Captain Gajeel Redfox. The opportunity to score Gajeel's bounty was one Levy knew they couldn't turn down.

Her conscience continued arguing with her.

"I want you two to stay with the ship," she said firmly, pushing herself away from the edge, "_no _arguments," she added, cutting her eyes as both men quickly opened their mouths to protest, "we can't leave the ship alone in Navy territory. It won't be there when we get back. Sail around and come back to the port once an hour, if I'm not there waiting, go away and come back later."

"Let at least one of us come with you," Jet pleaded, with Droy nodding eagerly behind her but she quickly shook her head.

"I need to say goodbye to him," she said quietly, and at that Jet and Droy stopped protested. Even as children, the pair had made no secret of their dislike of her friendship with Gajeel but they had always treated it with a polite amount of respect.

"Thank you," she whispered as she turned around, "let's get ready to dock."

As she moved back to her quarters, she couldn't help but recall another word of warning Gajeel had so kindly imparted on her the night before.

"_I'm a pirate by name only."_

"_Let me tell you something Captain, that doesn't mean shit to a man like Jiemma." _

She felt a sinking feel in her stomach as she considered his words. She could only pray that he was wrong.

.

.

.

"Walk," she ordered, her hand placed in warning on the hilt of her blade, "now."

He rose an eyebrow at her, still blinking wearily as his eyes adjusted to the sudden sunlight he had been subjected to. His joints ached and his wrists had never felt sorer – she refused to untie the rope. He was dehydrated, hungry, and was being forced to walk to his death by quite possibly the one person he never would have expected this from.

"Walk," she barked this time, tugging her blade up just a little. He glanced around at their surroundings, contemplating running. On a normal day, he was very aware of the fact that he knew he would have been able to outrun her, even _with _his hands tied behind his back. But at this present moment in time, he was also extremely aware of his empty stomach, parched throat, and weak muscles. Besides, where would he run to. The only thing ahead of him was the ocean, without a ship he wouldn't get far. Behind him was the Navy base. It wasn't like he'd never run headfirst into a Navy base before, but he'd had his crew behind him. And his sword. And wasn't mildly malnourished.

Either way, his odds of survival were looking fairly slim whatever he did.

"I won't tell you again," she growled, pulling her blade further out of its sheath.

"Put your toy down," he growled back, shrugging his shoulders, squaring his jaw and shuffling his feet forwards, "I'm walking."

He continued scowling as he reluctantly shuffled forwards, well aware that she was a mere two or three steps behind him.

"You planning on revealing your reasoning behind all this anytime soon?" he called as he moved forwards, glancing up at the walls as he went. The walls were covered in WANTED posters and he couldn't help but smirk as he realised he recognised a few.

Natsu's dumb grin stood out like a sore thumb and if Gajeel had free usage of his hands, he would have reached out and snatched it. Natsu liked to collect his WANTED posters for some strange wise eyes sought his own once or twice along with Juvia's reproachful ones. Erza and Mirajane's death glares stuck out as he passed them, as if they were scolding him for daring to get himself into a situation like this. He snickered as he walked along the walk, pretty much everywhere he looked he saw the faces of his crew members, and he felt an odd sort of pride about it. It was oddly comforting as well, as if the rag tag group of misfits he called a crew were by his side.

His snicker was cut short as he came across one final poster. He stopped abruptly and peered intensely at the poster.

"They always get my hair wrong," he grumbled, glaring at his own WANTED poster with too short hair and a pathetic glare. In big, bold, black letters the words "DEAD OR ALIVE. REWARD: 5 BILLION JEWELS" stared up at him. If he was honest with himself, he felt strangely proud at seeing his reward money. He wasn't like Natsu or Gray who were in an – annoying as hell – competition between themselves to see who could get the largest reward money attached to their names. He mostly forgot that the authorities of the world were desperately out to get him. The last time he'd checked his reward money had just toppled over 2 billion jewels. He wondered what had happened to get it to 5 billion. Either way, it made him smirk.

He shook his head and continued walking, "you gonna answer my question?"

"We need the money," she said curtly from behind him.

They had entered the city properly now and were subject to several curious glances as they strode through the town. Once or twice he was someone point at him and glance and he took pleasure in turning towards them and giving his best '_take a good look, it'll be your last'_, smile. That stopped the prying eyes.

It didn't take them long to find the Navy base of Crocus. It was in the centre of the city, in a large, almost castle-like building, kept away from the inhabitants of the city by large stone walls and at least three marines stationed at every entrance and exit.

"Don't stop," she said quietly as they approached the building, "walk right up to the marine there."

He ignored her order and instead stopped abruptly, causing her to walk into his back. Once she was done hissing and cursing at him, he turned around and looked her in the eye, searching for even the tiniest the remnant of the girl who had known all those years ago.

"Don't," she said, avoiding his gaze as if she knew exactly what he was trying to do, "_don't_."

"Don't what? Let you turn traitor? Let you murder your friend."

"We _aren't _friends," she spat, glaring up at him with shining eyes, "and you of all people would know something about being a traitor wouldn't you? I learn from the best. Now, _go_," she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword again. Any sign of uncertainty was gone from her eyes.

"You know he'll arrest you," he snarled as he turned around and began stalking towards the building, "you can have your moral code, but to him you're the same as me."

"_Quiet_."

He sighed as he felt the butt of her sword press against the small of his back – she was faster than he'd imagined. She was in denial, and he wondered if they denial was going to get her a cell space or a spot in the gibbit.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Lemme tell you how much I like this chapter. Answer is a lot.

Feel free to review ^_^

.

.

_**league**_

A unit of distance equal to three miles.

_**gibbit ( or gibbit cage)**_

Chain or metal-slat cages in which the corpses of pirates are hung and displayed in order to discourage piracy.

_**bilge rat**_

(1) A rat living in the bilge of a ship. It is considered the lowliest creature by pirates, but many pirates take to eating the animals to survive. (2) An insulting name given by a pirate.


End file.
